Korthir Thorne
Korthir Thorne is the twin brother to Lyrric Thorne. He is a violent Death Knight that holds mastery over Blood magic. He was slain and raised into his current state by his sister. Biography Life Korthir was born on a rich farmstead in Northern Lordaeron. He was cherished by his mother, unlike his twin sister Lyrric. Despite that, the two of them were best friends, rarely seen apart. They joined the army together; Korthir was regarded by his superiors as obedient and competent, though not outstanding or clever enough to warrant anything more than a guard position. At some point his mother arranged a marriage between him and the daughter of one of her compatriots in an effort to split him and Lyrric. It worked and Korthir moved to live with his spouse and soon also his newborn son. The connection between him and his sister remained strong enough for him to sense she was coming for him, and he managed to hide his family in time before she could kill them; he died to her blades not long after. When he returned to his home many years later, he found his efforts to be for naught, both his wife and his son having been slain by orc raiders. Undeath Unlike Lyrric, Korthir was immediately seen as one with the potential to be an excellent Death Knight. He was never much of a thinker, but he possessed a great amount of physical strength, which only became enhanced after his raising. He rampaged with the Scourge through what remained of Lordaeron and then retreated with the prince's company to Icecrown, where he became a favoured pet of Arthas' San'layn entourage. The elves were cruel masters, forcing Korthir to carry out unspeakable acts of cruelty for their entertainment. At some point he lost most of his teeth to one of their sadistic games; they were replaced by saronite fangs. After the Lich King's control waned, he massacred his jailors and escaped before the siege on the citadel, which he then joined as now part of the Ebon Blade. He remained in Darion Mograine's service until the Legion invasion in 32Y; he briefly worked with Mortimausa Fimbulwinkle and her Necromechanica before reuiniting with his lost sister. The two quickly became close again; he became her most loyal guardian and followed her to Northrend when she decided to part ways with the Ebon Blade. He did not anticipate her tricking him and jailing him in one of the many crypts in the Underkingdom. Appearance Korthir is an undead monstrosity, both in body and soul. He easily stands above six and half feet and is muscular in build, his frame only exaggerated by the bulky saronite armor he usually dons. His unkempt hair and beard are silver in color; his lichfire eyes have a reddish hue due to his Blood magic affinity. Personality Korthir is hot-tempered and quick to lash out, a dangerous set of traits combined with his unholy strength and sadistic tendencies. He is bloodthirsty, but will not go out of his way to maim and mutilate unless spurred on by his sister, who likes pushing his sadism for her own entertainment. He's also zealously protective of her, willing to do virtually anything she asks of him. He is largely the reason why she's still alive despite her incompetence, serving as her meat shield and loyal killing machine. Abilities A direct opposite of his sister, Korthir relies largely on his physical strength. He forgoes dexterity and finesse for raw brutality, thrashing his opponents with his blade or even his bare hands. His runeblade reflects this; Bloodrune is a large, crude greatsword, ironically orcish in origin. Korthir rarely uses Blood magic in combat unless, once again, spurred by his sister. For her entertainment, he is willing to engage in gory shows, blood consumption or even cannibalism.